Welcome to the Mile-High Club
by minhako
Summary: In which Todoroki realizes that maybe airplanes aren't the only thing that should make him nervous.


**A/N** : hello o/ it's been hella long since I've written anything oops. so I want to apologize a loooot for this oneshot. I haven't written a makeout session in a long time, also I'm pretty sure Shouto and Katsuki are hella ooc. oops? I just had this sudden urge to write Shouto being scared of planes then this shit happened. ALSO APOLOGIES ARE IN ORDER FOR THIS SHITTY ENDING. honestly I've had like 70% of this written for the past two weeks but I couldn't figure out how to end it, so I just kinda put something together. BUT YEAH. please review, give me tips! this was not beta'd so there's probably mistakes but yeah... also, I really do want to continue my AkaKuro fic Pieces, so pray for me that I find some motivation. I've also started a Riren fic, but I don't plan to start posting it until I'm like at least 7 or 8 chapters in, I want it to be long and I really don't wanna give up on it. I also plan on uploading on AO3 once I get all settled into my account!

SO YES. READ AWAY!

(whispers be my friend on twitter my handle is nmjoons o/ )

* * *

"Would you like something to drink, sir?"

Gripping at the armrest. Pressing himself back into the seat. Exhaling deeply. The woman simply tilted her head slightly and blinked, before repeating her question.

"We offer water, various sodas, and coffee." She smiled, waiting for a response that was not seeming to be coming.

"He'll just have a water," Bakugou responded, leaning forward slightly in his seat, "and I'll take a cola."

"Of course, sir. I'll have those to you in a moment." She smiled once again after finally receiving an answer. As she stepped further down the aisle toward the beverage cart, Bakugou grimaced, nudging his elbow into Todoroki's arm.

"You look like you're having a stroke, chill."

 _Easy for you to say_ , which apparently was not easy for Todoroki to say, as he remained silent. He was visibly tense, which only served to make the other visibly annoyed. Bakugou crossed his arms over his chest, sinking down in his seat slightly.

"Here are your drinks, sirs!" The woman had returned, to small cups of liquid in her hands. Bakugou was quick to bring his tray down and accept the drinks, nodding to the woman as she turned to leave. Todoroki took the chance to glance over at the other, biting at the inside of his lip.

"Hey, Shouto," Bakugou started, causing Todoroki to jump slightly, his grip on the armrest finally loosening. "Put some ice in my drink will ya, I can't believe they don't put ice in the drinks, so stupid."

He stiffly nodded, lifting a hand without much thought. Apparently he should have thought about it more though, because in an instant the two cups were frozen over and Bakugou was jumping up in his seat, yelling whatever profanities came to mind (not that that was anything new, Todoroki would be more worried if the other wasn't cursing).

"The fuck Shouto! I said ice cubes, not a fucking popsicle!" Bakugou whipped his head toward the other, glaring holes into Todoroki's head. The other raised his shoulders slightly, lips pursed in frustration. Yeah, he fucked that up, but now Todoroki was feeling irritated also because of how dense Bakugou was being. Since they had stepped foot on the flying deathtrap, Todoroki had been visibly tense, and the fact that the other couldn't tell why or hadn't even _noticed_ irked him to no end.

"Katsuki," he took a deep breath for the first time since liftoff three hours ago, "Quiet down. Nobody wants to listen to you spew out every profanity known to man."

And now Bakugou was royally pissed. "I'll fucking say all the shit I want, Shouto." He turned away, raising the frozen cola up before it sparked and melted instantly, causing Todoroki to jump once again.

" _Please_ don't use your quirk, Katsuki, lest you cause the plane to explode."

"Haa?" He knocked back the glass, swallowing the liquid before grimacing, mumbling about the temperature of the soda. "I'll make the plane explode if I damn want to—" He was cut off by the other suddenly placing a hand on his shoulder, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. Bakugou raised an eyebrow as his gaze traveled up Todoroki's arm and to his face. The other was staring at him intently, almost looking angry if it weren't for the obvious nervousness on his face. Bakugou had seen the expression enough to catch the way Todoroki would always bite at his lip when he was feeling anxious about something.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Shouto. Calm down. You scared or something?" The question was obviously a joke, as Bakugou knew how prideful the other could be ( _not that you're one to talk_ , he was sure Todoroki would respond). But the response he got caused him to let his head simply fall to the side, mouth agape.

Todoroki had bitten down harder on his bottom lip, dropping his head slightly to avoid eye contact with Bakugou. He dropped his hand from the other's shoulder, only to return it to the armrest as he mumbled, "I'm not scared.."

Bakugou was speechless. Todoroki had hardly proved that he wasn't scared, in fact only doing the opposite, and Bakugou was too confused to even laugh, no matter how much he was laughing on the inside. _Shouto? Scared of planes? The fuck is this—_

"Just to let you know," Todoroki quickly cleared his throat, "It's not what you think. Not at all. Now move, I need to go to the bathroom." His hands quickly fumbled with his seatbelt before he jolted up, barely giving Bakugou time to put the tray up before Todoroki was pushing past his knees and stalking down the aisle toward the back of the plane. Bakugou simply turned to watch him go, his mouth still hanging open.

As soon as he saw that the stall was unoccupied, Todoroki threw the door open and locked himself in, releasing a heavy sigh. Sure he had wanted Bakugou to take notice of his nerves, but now he felt like his body temperature was rising and no amount of regulation could keep his cheeks from overheating.

Needless to say, Todoroki was embarrassed. He was afraid of planes, he would own up to it. Never as a child had he ever been on a plane, and while he was used to practically flying with the help of his quirk, the thought of relying simply on a large metal deathtrap had him feeling queasy. Call him paranoid, but there was no one truly in control of the contraption, even if there was a designated captain. The captain didn't control the plane with his quirk, so how was there truly any assurance that it would safely take them to their destination?

A loud knock on the stall door had Todoroki jumping once again, and he silently cursed how jumpy he had become during the plane ride. He glanced over at the mirror and quickly pressed his hands to his cheeks in an attempt to regain his composure before he turned to unlock the door. With the intent of simply returning to his seat, he had not been expecting to see Bakugou standing outside the door, a wide grin on his lips. Todoroki knew to never trust that grin.

"What do you want? Move—" He didn't even have a chance to push his way past the other before Todoroki was stumbling back into the small bathroom, Bakugou's hands on his shoulders steadily pushing him further in until the backs of his legs collided with the edge of the toilet. He almost lost his balance, but thanks to the hands gripping his shoulders he was able to stay upright. "Katsuki, what the hell?"

"You're scared of planes, huh? I didn't expect that." Todoroki visibly twitched in response to Bakugou's words, a scowl growing on his face.

"So? What of it?"

"That's so," he exhaled, closing his eyes as he tipped his head back, "so so _sooo_ fucking," Todoroki braced himself for the insults, the laughter, "cute."

And Todoroki simply blinked, any and all ill feelings instantly draining from his body. It was now his turn to be confused.

"So fucking cute and it pisses me off," Bakugou grunted, shaking Todoroki's shoulders slightly.

"Excuse me?" The word cute was one of the last things Todoroki had considered the other to ever say, especially about him. Did Bakugou ever even consider things cute? He was the type to see a soaking wet kitten in need of shelter and warmth and simply scoff (but still move the kitten to somewhere dry—he may be an asshole, but he wasn't heartless). Todoroki had never seen Bakugou even look twice at a female, unless he was angry about something usually trivial.

So the fact that the ever hot-headed Bakugou Katsuki currently had him trapped within an airplane bathroom, calling him _cute_ of all things, had Todoroki's mind spinning. Yes, they had become much friendlier than when they first met, Bakugou no longer itching for a fight every time he spotted the other, but that didn't mean they were close at all, no long night talks or heart-to-hearts ever happening between them. So why in the hell was Bakugou calling him cute, of all things? It made no sense and no matter how long Todoroki contemplated it, he just couldn't come up with a reason.

"Fuck, Shouto," He was suddenly shaken from his thoughts as he heard his name, "Get out of your fucking thoughts already."

Todoroki could feel his left eye twitch, trying to shift out of Bakugou's grip, which only caused him to grip his shoulders tighter.

"You're about to shove me down a toilet while calling me _cute_ ," Todoroki spat, "So excuse me for trying to figure out what you're playing at." And now it was Bakugou's turn to cock an eyebrow, leaning in closer as he tilted his head a bit, a gruff noise slipping from his lips. Todoroki simply glanced down at the crouched over male, trying to make sense of everything.

"Does everything gotta have a fucking agenda with you?" Bakugou sneered, Todoroki visibly tensing as his face drew closer. "Maybe you're just fucking cute, and I wanted to fucking tell you that." No agenda, no motive, just a sudden urge to corner the usually composed Todoroki who had just shown him a new, adorable side of himself. Bakugou didn't understand why Todoroki didn't get that, and he could feel the frustration sparking within him—

"W-What.." Until he looked up and saw the flush spreading across Todoroki's cheeks.

 _Fucking fuck, this fucker is too fucking cute._

Todoroki hardly had a moment to collect himself before Bakugou was throwing him against the small sink area, hands on either side of the male now grasping at the counter edge. Todoroki winced, a dull pain spreading across his back from where it was slammed into the counter edge. He tried his best to glare at Bakugou, but the expression was hardly menacing as the pink tint to his cheeks was still fairly present.

"Can you stop that already?" Todoroki blinked as Bakugou stole the words right out of his mouth. Shouldn't he be the one saying that? Being shoved and tossed around was hardly enjoyable, and he had no idea what the other even wanted him to stop doing—he wasn't doing anything aside from being Bakugou's ragdoll.

"Stop _what_ , Katsuki?"

With that, Bakugou furrowed his eyebrows, lifting a hand to gesture to Todoroki as a whole. "Doing.. _that_."

"Doing _what_? Being myself? Existing?" He was beyond annoyed now, easily forgetting the previous proclamation of his apparent 'cuteness.'

Bakugou slammed his hands down on the counter, but this time Todoroki appeared unphased. Leaning in closer, Bakugou practically snarled his response. "Being cute. Being so fucking cute that it makes me mad and makes me want to—"

He cut himself off, grimacing as he appeared to be considering his words, the first time Todoroki had ever seen him do so. Bakugou was just as surprised as Todoroki was as he took a moment to consider his next move. He had always been so hot-headed, so quick to jump into any situation without really thinking it through. Yet here he was, actually biting his tongue to hold back what he had been about to say. Even he knew that he was acting out of character, and all it did was make Bakugou even more pissed off.

Todoroki was not about to give him the time he so desperately needed though, as he shoved at Bakugou's shoulder. "Makes you want to _what_ , idiot?"

And that was the spark that set off the explosion within Bakugou. Once more he gripped at the other's shoulders and swung him to the side, Todoroki once again being caught off guard and not able to fight back before he was thrown into the bathroom door, Bakugou's face dangerously close to his. "Katsuki—what—" Todoroki managed to choke out as he tried to push the other off of him, but Bakugou wasn't having it. With his left hand he slammed Todoroki's shoulder against the door, his right hand reaching up to grab a fistful of Todoroki's hair, earning him a sharp gasp.

Before Todoroki could even take a breath, Bakugou closed in, breathing heavily against the shell of Todoroki's ear. "Shut the fuck up, _Shouto_."

That definitely did the trick, as Todoroki pulled his lips into a firm line, a shiver running down his spine. It had been a long time since they had started addressing each other by their first names, Midoriya insisting that being on a first name basis would allow them to become closer. Bakugou had been heavily opposed to the idea, and Todoroki really hadn't had any feelings for it either, but as time went by they simply began to call each other by their given names naturally.

But Bakugou never said his name quite like _that_ , and Todoroki could only stare at him, his gaze expressing a mixture of curiosity and nervousness. As Bakugou lifted his head slightly, their eyes locked with one another, a short, silent exchange taking place. Todoroki was visibly uncomfortable, mostly because of the fact that he couldn't read the expression Bakugou was showing him. Bakugou was normally an open book, having a very set number of expressions he would sift through. Almost anyone who knew him would be able to understand what he was thinking with just a glance. Yet his current expression was throwing Todoroki for a loop. He looked royally pissed off, yet there were twinges of frustration and confusion that made Todoroki almost worry for the other.

"Katsuki..?"

The response Todoroki got was not what he had been expecting at all. Instead of a grunt or even another string of profanities, Bakugou stayed silent. But his eyes said everything. There was a new glint of determination and resolve, that made Todoroki purse his lips out of nervous habit.

He would later be cursing that habit of his.

Bakugou's lips were against his before Todoroki could even register what was going on. His mind was moving at a mile a minute, trying to make sense of everything, which left him as a frozen, vulnerable target for his hot-headed predator. It started off simple, Bakugou pressing his lips against the other's as if he were merely testing the waters. When he received no response, more specifically no _resistance_ , he let his lips move as he wanted.

Todoroki felt like he had frozen over, yet the heat growing across his face was slowly melting him into a blank consciousness. Feeling Bakugou's lips feverishly moving against his own, he simply didn't know what to do, how to react. Should he be pushing the other away? Surely he should be, yet he wasn't. His mind wasn't telling him to break the contact—it honestly wasn't telling him anything, so all Todoroki could do was reach his arms up and grip at Bakugou's forearms, his fingers digging into the fabric of the other's hoodie.

Yet he still wasn't pushing him away, and Bakugou knew it. He wasn't reciprocating, but he wasn't rejecting it.

His eyes went wide as Bakugou tugged tightly on the fistful of hair caught between his fingers, Todoroki's chin tilting upward slightly and lips parting in a silent gasp. Bakugou was quick to take the opportunity as he bit down harshly on Todoroki's bottom lip. He shut his eyes tightly almost as quickly as he had opened them, shuddering in response. Bakugou made sure to move hurriedly, tugging on the other's bottom lip before pressing their lips together once more, making sure that Todoroki had no chance to revert into his thoughts. Todoroki faintly noticed the taste of copper against his lips, but paid it no real attention as he felt himself melting away under the heat of Bakugou's lips.

He should be pushing him away, yet why wasn't he? Why was he instead leaning in for more?

Bakugou almost felt triumphant as he felt Todoroki's lips move ever so slightly against his own. Kissing the male hadn't been his initial intention at all, yet now that he was here, there was no way he was backing down until he had conquered Todoroki's lips. A small part of him realized that he was doing this simply because he was Bakugou Katsuki, and he never lost. Taking this as a challenge would help for it not to weigh on his mind afterwards, but the much larger part of him knew that there was something more going on, and once again Bakugou was feeling pissed off, his only outlet to take out his frustration on being the male he had pinned in front of him.

A tongue swiped across his lips, and Todoroki let out a sound that he didn't even know he was capable of making. Obviously Bakugou was taken aback also, as his movements stilled for a moment—only a moment though. He repeated the action again and all but grinned victoriously as he was rewarded with the same sound, the small whimper that was almost as sweet as hearing himself be declared as number one. Almost.

Barely able to make sense of himself, Todoroki pressed his body into Bakugou, eagerly continuing the kiss that Bakugou had started. To hell with whether or not he should be stopping this. Todoroki couldn't make sense of the situation at all so he simply decided to go with the flow, listen to his feelings instead of his logical side. As they moved their lips against each other's, Todoroki offhandedly wondered if the sweat in his palms was the only thing that Bakugou could use to create a spark, because Bakugou's wet lips were causing his own to tingle. Maybe Bakugou had set off a chain of sparks all the way up to his brain, which is why he was fervently allowing Bakugou's tongue entrance past his lips.

It was almost a different sensation that Todoroki had never felt before, having Bakugou's tongue exploring his mouth. He was still for a moment, unsure as to what he was supposed to do (nobody needed to know that this was his first kiss, especially not Bakugou). But when Bakugou's tongue swiped against his own, it was as if a spark brought him to life, and all he could do was try his best to 'outkiss his opponent,' not wanting to fold to the other. His actions were shy at first, slowly moving his tongue against the invading tongue, but as Bakugou moved in to dominate him, Todoroki was filled with a newfound confidence as he began to fight Bakugou for dominance.

He wondered if he was doing this right. He wondered how it was that Bakugou seemed to know what he was doing.

He wondered if Bakugou had kissed someone before.

With a low moan, Todoroki suddenly gave in to Bakugou's domineering kiss, allowing the other to all but devour his tongue, Todoroki's knees starting to feel weak. He couldn't recall a time in his lifetime when he had felt this strange, yet good, and he didn't want it to stop.

But when Bakugou shifted a leg forward, his thigh pressing between Todoroki's legs, he could hardly keep himself upright as he felt his strength leave him. Todoroki quickly pulled back from the kiss and gripped harder onto Bakugou's arms in an attempt to keep himself standing up, but with Bakugou surprised also (and some turbulence, the goddamn turbulence) they found themselves stumbling to the side, Bakugou's body turning so that his back hit the counter and Todoroki practically being flung to Bakugou's feet.

They said nothing for a long while, simply taking time to catch their breath. Not that Todoroki wanted to talk. He had attempted to stand up, but when he felt a sudden heat in his lower body, he was quick to throw himself back down to the floor, glancing at anything aside from Bakugou.

 _What the hell, what the hell, what the hell—_ He had no words for himself. He didn't even want to recognize what had happened to him.

Bakugou didn't mind though.

"Are you fucking _hard_?"

"Shut the fuck up."

That was answer enough for Bakugou, seeing as Todoroki rarely sweared unless he was really trying to hide something. A grin grew on his lips as he thought about this. Todoroki was hard. Todoroki had gotten a hard-on because of _him_. Because he had _kissed_ him. And for some reason, this made Bakugou happier than any first ranking he had ever received in his life. Happier, but also embarrassed, as he considered how all of this had happened. He could feel his face heating up.

Why had he even stormed in on Todoroki while he was in the bathroom anyway?

"Get it now, Shouto? I fucking like you." Bakugou could feel himself blushing for the first time in his life as he spat out those words, glaring down at the male who had somehow caused his heart to beat excitedly for an entirely different reason. Todoroki simply stayed quiet, his half-lidded gaze now shifting to the other and locking on Bakugou's lips, which only caused Bakugou to blush harder. "Shit.." He had been the one who initiated everything, and Todoroki was the one who had basically fallen over because of a hard-on, so why was he the one who was so embarrassed?

With a grunt, Bakugou shoved his hands into his pockets and turned on his heels to face the bathroom door, mumbling, "You should take care of that, Shouto."

And he quickly slipped out of the bathroom, not turning around once to see Todoroki's reaction, which the male crouched over was grateful for. He knew his face was redder than his own flames, and he hooked his hands together behind his head, looking down at the ground for a long while.

Things usually made sense to Todoroki, but this time everything was simply a blur. The only thing he knew for sure was that he really needed to take care of himself, lest Bakugou attempt to return for a round two. Bakugou liked him? It was indeed shocking, but more than that Todoroki found it incredibly embarrassing. How could he even reply to that?

Todoroki froze mid crouch, a thought striking him before he could fully stand up. _Does he expect me to reply?_

And once again he was crouched over with his head between his knees, his entire face flushed up to the tips of his ears.

"Yes, you idiot," He mumbled to himself. "Yes, but the hell I'll admit that to you."

Todoroki didn't return to his seat for quite some time, but when he did, Bakugou could see that even though his cheeks were back to their normal color, the tips of his ears were still a fiery red. Todoroki took his seat and said nothing, simply looking out the window. Bakugou didn't make a sound either, resting his chin on his palm as he stared down the aisle. He set his free arm on the armrest that separated him from Todoroki, his hand resting with his palm facing upward. It twitched slightly as a hand gently placed itself on top of his, taking a firm yet soft hold. Bakugou didn't look over, and neither did Todoroki.

As the other's hand silently closed around his own, Todoroki didn't feel so afraid of airplanes anymore.


End file.
